highschool sucks
by ushiosunahara
Summary: the brother (who are human) have joined a new school and Mikey is instantly bullied, how will the sixteen year old deal with it? with the help of his overly protective brother Raph that's how. rated k for mild language and violence rating might go up later
1. Chapter 1

This isn't going to be a really long story….. Hopefully….. anyway I hope you enjoy

This is a human version of the teenage mutant ninja turtles, so there all humany this time ^-^

Please forgive me for the bad punctuation honestly it's horrible and I fully know that.

The four brothers moved to a new part of New York for splinters work as a martial art trainer none of the boys had really good friends at their last school so it didn't bother them to move in fact Mikey was excited to be moving so he could explore the new town.

"Mikey ya ready?" raph shouted from across the house at his little brother who was changing again

"Uh one sec" Mikey shouted back grabbing his book bag and running to meet raph at the door

"the others have already left" raph explained to his little brother who simply nodded raph tucked his spikey dark red almost brown hair behind his ear and nodded back

They left locking the door behind themselves, Mikey felt his stomach turn he hated school he hated dealing with other people it terrified him. Looking for comfort Mikey reached over and touched Raph's hand, raph gently held mikey's hand like he always did on the way to school it was the only reason Mikey could gather the courage to go to school

"Ya gonna do fine here Mikey, ya'll make lots of friends just be yourself" raph said his eyes only falling on Mikey when he finished his speech

Mikey smiled a wide smile that made his face look like sunshine it's self

"Thanks raphie" Mikey whispered his stomach still upset

"Were in the same classes in everything dad made sure of it when settin us up" raph tightened his grip on mikey's hand "I'll be with ya the whole way" raph and Mikey smiled at each other

When they neared the school raph withdrew his hand and ruffled mikey's blonde hair softly

When they enter math class raph carefully took the seat directly beside Mikey the brothers were twins by birth, separated by only a day, Mikey was their mothers last child as she died mid delivering Mikey, the boys were twins but they were nothing alike Mikey was shorter than raph and a bit thicker built he wasn't fat by any means he just wasn't as thin as raph, Mikey had baby blue eyes and raph bright green they looked so different you couldn't guess they were brothers

"dumbass" a boy muttered bumping harshly against Mikey's seat, the boy chuckled and looked to his friends who obviously thought it funny too, raph went to stand murder burning in his eyes, Mikey quickly grabbed his jacket sleeve pulling him back down he smiled at raph the best he could through his fears

Raph smiled back despite how pissed he was, the first day and the bullies were already after his brother.

Raph growled slightly his eye brows knitting together

"Relax dude" Mikey whispered looking out the window they had been sat by, raph nodded also looking out the window in attempt to calm him self

The teacher came in she was a women in her late thirties a little chubby but not bar she had her hair pulled into a bun and had glasses adorning her face

"welcome class, I trust you had a good summer." the teacher chuckled as her students moaned "now we have some new people this year class please welcome, Raphael hamato and Michelangelo hamato" she gestured for the two to stand up which they did, raph glared at the boys from before and Mikey shook terrified his nerves making him jumpy

"Welcome" the class muttered and the brothers sat once again

"Alright my name is Raphael whither you can call me MS whither" the teacher wrote her name as she spoke.

The class started and everyone quieted concentrating,

Mikey felt eyes watching his but ignored it until he felt someone play with his hair he stretched and shoved the hand away as naturally as he could, his hand stopped when he felt something wet and sticky in his hair he wanted to cry when he realized it was gum, he looked at raph out of the corner of his eyes

Raph went to look out the window but instead caught sight of Mikey near tears, raph quickly wrote in his notebook

'wats wrong'

Mikey gulped

'Nothing' he wrote back but after glare from raph he began writing again

'I'll tell you later'

Raph nodded turning the page in his note book back to what he had been writing

As soon as the bell rung raph jumped up grabbing Mikey by the sleeve he drug him to the bathroom that was luckily empty

"What Happened in class?" raph demanded

"I got gum in my hair" Mikey said laughing hollowly

Raph sighed turning Mikey around he began working the gum out

"that jackass I'll let Donnie use him for a project if he ain't careful" raph growled pulling the gum put successfully raph gently pulled Mikey into his arms hugging him from behind "it's gonna be okay little brother" Mikey nodded leaning back against raph basking in the comfort of his brothers arms

There moment was wrecked when the heard laughter raph pushed Mikey away and took a step back just as the douches from before came in

"I'll keep that lil shit in line" one of them laughed before noticing the brothers

"Speak of the devil" the boy from before said cockily walking towards them

Raph gently pushed Mikey behind himself putting up a fighting like stance he stared straight into the boy's eyes

"Let's go Mikey" raph said gruffly pulling his brother behind him they left the bathroom his eyes not moving from the boy until the door closed

"Raphie" Mikey whispered raph looked back at Mikey then sighed he let go of his hand

"This school sucks" raph growled he felt his anger lighten when he heard Mikey giggle he looked to the side to see the boy all but cracking up

"What ya findin so funny over there" raph said smiling

"You're just funny" Mikey giggled his eyes sparkling raph chuckled and pulled Mikey into a head lock

"I'm glad ya think so Blondie" raph ruffled his hair before letting him go a smile gracing his lips

They entered there next class and took their seats.

Raph particularly hated chemistry but then he hated all school so it wasn't that much worse but for Mikey it was the most terrible thing in the world mostly because he hated sitting still as long as he had too and he found it overly boring causing him to wiggle and tap his feet, just like he was now; raph sighed pinching his brothers leg it was only 10 minutes into the class and Mikey was fidgeting to the point of almost shaking

"Mikey calm down" raph whispered and mikey's baby blue eyes widened a bit but he nodded none the less

Raph grabbed mikey's hand under the book bag he left sitting on the bench between them he softly ran his fingers over mikey's hand, his traced patterns on his palm, this was the only way raph could keep Mikey calm during chemistry or any difficult class

Raph smiled as his brother calmed down and sunk in his seat willing to listen to the lesson now

The rest of class was a breeze and Mikey concentrated perfectly, when the bell rung raph and Mikey stayed in their seats until everyone was done running they then stood gathering there things when they passed the desk the teacher a man in his fifties stopped them

"Welcome to the neighborhood boys" he said smiling

"Thank you sir" raph said getting ready to leave

"I'm mister smith by the way, if you ever have problems just come to me" the man smiled wider his ess crinkling

"Thanks dude" Mikey said smiling just as wide as the man did

"Let's go Mikey before were late meetin up with don and Leo" raph said grabbing his brother and pulling him

"Bye" Mikey said waving before he turned following raph they ran to where they had agreed on meeting up to walk home together

When they got there Leo and Donnie were both looking love struck a happy

"What's the news brainy-ack" raph asked playfully kicking his brother's shin

"I just met the most beautiful girl" Donnie said his eyes glazed over with joy

"Yeah?" raph said rolling his eyes he Renee to Leo "what about you fearless?"

"I just met a girl who can kick my ass in karate" Leo said smiling widely "I think I'm in love"

"How did your days go?" Leo asked suddenly snapped out of his day dream

"Ah it suck-" raph began but was cut off by Mikey clearing his throat

"It was great there was this super nice dude" Mikey said smiling the best he could after being picked on the first day of school

His brothers smiled widely

"I'm glad this school is better Mikey" Leo said cheerfully pulling Mikey into a quick hug before the brothers headed home the older two unaware of the troubles brewing on the horizon


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty chappie two ^_^ I hope you bros enjoy

Thanks for the reviews, Reviews are love

TMNT TMNT TMNT

Raph sighed, watching Mikey run across the gym with speed and endurance no one else at the school had

"Raphie did you see that?" Mikey shouted a smiled adorning his face, he skidded to a stop in front of his sitting brother "I finished in record time"

Raph let his eyes go to the other kids who were doing pushups then back to Mikey who hadn't even worked up a sweat

"Maybe this schools record time but definitely not yours" raph pat the ground beside himself and Mikey took the cue flopping on the floor by his brother

"Why aren't you doing anything?" Mikey asked head tilted to the side

"I'd rather them think I'm weak so when I beat their asses their surprised" raph explained then chuckled pointing to where the bully was struggling to do the one hundredth pushup he was required to do

"But raph your gonna have to do this stuff at some point" Mikey said his eyes not leaving Raph's face

"I know bro, but I don't have to today so I'm fine" raph said ruffling mikey's hair

"You'll be like a ninja" Mikey whispered eyes sparkling

"Knuckle head we are ninjas, were just in school right now" raph laughed despite himself

"Yeah I guess" Mikey said his face still lite up

"Raphael" the coach shouted "I want you to drop and give me twenty"

Raph growled in anger, they weren't supposed to be forced to do this until a week after they'd started school

"Keep talkin' Mikey your fine" raph he went into a push up position "I've got anger to work with now" raph growled as he pushed into the third pushup

"Raphie" Mikey whispered as the bully approached to watch

"Get on Mikey, I'm not getting enough outta this to count for anything" raph growled stopping his pushups

Mikey crawled onto Raph's back sitting on him while pulling out a comic book

"Thank ya Mikey" raph said yawning as he quickly began doing pushups as though they were nothing even with the extra weight

"What happened to not showing off" Mikey said his eyes not leaving his comic as students piled around them watching

"I ain't showing off" raph paused stopping his pushups as though deep in thought "I'm blowing off steam" raph lifted on of his arms and Mikey grabbed it not even looking "thanks"

"no worries" Mikey said yawning as his brother continued his pushups one armed he gripped mikey's hand a bit tighter knowing the boy was feeling nervous from the people that had surrounded them

Raph did pushups for half an hour not bothering to switch his arms out

"How many was that Mikey?" raph inquired yawning

"Five hundred and thirteen" Mikey said closing his now finished comic book

"Damn got five hundred more to go" raph growled switching out arms "sorry mike gotta take it double time" raph said frowning

"Eh its fine dude" Mikey said shrugging his shoulders

Ten minutes later raph stood and helped Mikey gather his things up

"Good job raphie" Mikey said, raph shrugged and stretched leaving a shocked teacher and students behind

"Let's get showers fast and met up with don and Leo" raph said as they entered the shower room and both striped heading into a single shower

Ever since Mikey had been beaten to a pulp and pissed on in a shower at school raph was sure they were together so he could keep him safe

TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT

Raph ran his hand through mikey's damp hair before grabbing the towel and drying it a bit better as they headed out of the bathroom, they were bumped into by the boys who were just now heading to the showers

Raph grabbed mikey's hand and pulled him through the crowd, when they were through he was quick to finish towel drying mikey's hair, he put the towel into the bag and pulled Mikey into the cafeteria they headed to the table where Leo and Donnie sat waiting

"Hey d" Mikey said happily as he glomped Donnie and Leo

"How's your day going Mikey?" Leo asked as he pushed Mikey off

"Pretty good, I beat the school record for most pushups in a minute, but then raph beat it in a whole new way" Mikey said happily

"No I beat the record for one armed pushups" raph said handing Mikey a bento box

Mikey cautiously opened it, he instantly brightened up

"You're the best raphie" Mikey cried taking a huge bite out of the pizza raph had packed him

"Doesn't surprise me at all" Leo said sighing softly

"You guys shouldn't show off to much" Donnie said taking a bite of his sandwich

"I didn't show off, the stupid coach made me do it" raph growled

"Fine fine just don't overdo it" Donnie sighed finishing his lunch he turned to Leo

"Ready for the next class?" Leo asked standing and stretching

"But we just got here" Mikey whined watching his older brother both get ready to leave

"We have class Mikey don't worry we can walk home together" Leo assured ruffling mikey's still damp hair

"Let em go Mikey" raph said engulfing the rest of his food in record speed "we gotta go to the library before our next class anyway"

Mikey sighed and finished his food as Leo and Donnie left

The two younger brothers made their way to the library in order to get some needed books

The rest of the day was boring and raph and Mikey had to struggle not to fall asleep during classes

TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT

Once home raph went and sat with splinter as the man meditated

"My son what would you like to ask?" splinter asked his eyes not opening

"It's Mikey" raph sighed running his hand through his hair

"Why does everyone pick on him? He's a great guy, he don't deserve it" raph said a growl in his voice

"Raphael, your brother is picked on because he is so sweet, he is one of a kind and they can't stand it" splinter said finally opening his eyes at the end of his speech he turned to raph

"Is your brother being hurt in this school as well?" splinter inquired his eyes meeting Raph's green ones

"It's not bad here not nearly as bad as everywhere else but they're still picking on him" raph let out a sigh that sounded too old for a sixteen year old " I don't know what to do master splinter, no matter what they always do this to him"

"My son your brother must learn how to deal with this" splinter paused "that doesn't mean you can't help him" splinter then closed his eyes

"Yes sensei" raph growled, he stood and walked to his room where he would go to sleep for the night  
>his mind set on what he would do to protect his brother and best friend<p> 


End file.
